† ● Nada es lo que parece●H y D y más● †
by sarathorthon
Summary: Voldemort esta más cerca que nunca. Horrorosos planes están siendo llevados a cabo a la espalda de todos, sus seguidores están donde uno menos se lo espera. Hermione, junto a Harry y Ron deberán utilizar todos sus sentidos para poder escapar de oscuridad


_:Espero que les guste, esta historia puede estar tomando un sentido y rápidamente tomar otro, cosas inesperadas, esperanzas desilusiones, todo envuelto bajo el suspenso que se va dando en la historia y el romantisismo. Una cosa llevas a otra._

**_1 capitulo-->_**

-Herm! Toma mi varita! Toma mi varita,- gritaba Ron con desesperación tirado en la hierba - Tómala Herm, debes hacer algo…- El corazón de la chica latía con una gran intensidad, veía como su amigo se encontraba tirado en la hierba mientras un grupo de mortif4gos se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia ellos, Ron se encontraba herido en el suelo, pues un malévolo gigante que pertenecía a los mori4gos lo estaba atacando brutalmente.

-Herm! Tómala simplemente y lánzamela, pero por favor andante Herm! ándate! Y no regreses por mi, sálvate tu amiga! Salva a Harry! Buscado!-gritaba el pelirrojo angustiante mente, la morena estaba ahí quieta mirando a su amigo, estaba totalmente herido sobre la hierba que no podía ponerse de pie para tomar su varita, pero este con valentía le ordenaba que se fuera para que se salvase, la chica no quería hacerlo, o podía, no dejaría a su amigo abandonado, debían afrontar esto juntos.

-Hermione Granger! Andante ahora, no pierdas el tiempo! Que razón tiene que muramos los dos! Sálvate tu! Salva a Harry y a los demás, déjame hacer que estos mortif4gos se demoren unos pocos minutos, sálvate herm! Sálvate! Por favor! Te lo pido como mi ultima intención herm, ándate y salva a todos, pero por favor hazlo ahora!- El chico gritaba con fuerza, Hermione no sentía como su corazón se entristecía, lo más seguro que sería la última vez que vería a su amigo, sentía que nunca más podría verlo, aquellos momentos buenos ya no regresarían, todo de una vez por todas había llegado a su sangriento final.

-Lo siento Ron- dijo la chica entre sus lagrimas, corriendo en busca de Harry y los demás- Amigo! Lo siento! Lo siento tanto!- La chica corría con rapidez entre los interiores del bosque prohibido, sentía su corazón hecho trisas había dejado a su amigo atrás, no podría perdonárselo jamás, tenía el angustiante sentimiento que no lo volvería a ver jamás. Todo estaba oscuro silencioso bajo la oscura noche, la chica escuchaba a lo lejos gritos de de dolor de Ron, se detuvo sin pensar "debo hacer algo" pensaba, pero recordó las ultimas intenciones de su amigo, y se alejo de ahí con rapidez, todo estaba oscuro confuso, sentía que su corazón se saldría de su garganta, hasta que sintió como su delicado cuerpo caía sobre la fría tierra, se había tropezado entre las plantas, levanto su mirada y vio que un cuerpo humano le estrechaba la mano para ponerla de pie, la chica no lo podía reconocer pero algo que le llamo la atención fueron sus tremendos ojos azules grisáceos quien susurraba a su oído "Herm, nada es lo que parece". La chica no entendía lo que ocurría, se alejo de la figura humano sin tener intención de reconocerla solo pensaba en salvar a Harry mientras que el que dejaba atrás le gritaba "No puedes evitar tu destino, no puedes escapar, corre niña, corre, que el tiempo pasa y no encontraras aún su final".

-Herm que ocurre, Herm despierta ya hemos llegado- Reía ron quien intentaba despertar a su amiga quien estaba durmiendo ya hace horas en el tren. La chica se despertaba algo desorientada.

- Que ocurre Herm?-dijo harry sonriéndole a su amiga, La chica sintió un gran alivio al ver que sus dos amigos estaban sanos y salvo junto a ella en el tren de Hogwarts, "Cierto!" pensó, estaba en el tren, toso había sido un angustiante sueño.

-Nada-sonrió la chica abrazando a sus amigos, cuanto los quería- Solamente un mal sueño.

El tren se comenzaba a detener, todos levantaban sus miradas con curiosidad mirando hacia el gigantesco castillo. Otro año más¿Qué traería este, preguntas sin respuestas, que solo el tiempo podría entregar.

-No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado las vacaciones- dijo Ron angustiado mientras Hermione reía junto a Harry al ver las muecas que hacía el pelirrojo

-Está bien Ron, luego vendrán otras, y digamos que siempre hay algo interesante que hacer- suspiro Harry mientras le entregaba su maleta color marrón a hermione.

- Me temo Potter que tu nunca tienes algo interesante que hacer más que intrometerte en asuntos ajenos- rió frívolamente Draco Malfoy quien pasaba junto a una chica de ojos verdes aproximándose a la salida del tren.

- Nadie te invito a esta conversación - susurro Harry con brusquedad mirando intensamente al rubio. No podía creerlo, otro año más soportando a Malfoy, debía contenerse por no pegarle un puntazo en su malévolo rostro.

-Además Malfoy- sonrió Hermione con sarcasmo- tu te estas intrometiendo ahora en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia, o acaso me equivoco?- La chica que acompañaba a Draco reflejo en sus ojos una mirada de odio hacia la morena.

- Nadie te ha hablado a ti inmunda sangre sucia, siempre intentando sobresalir.- rió el chico con su acompañante haciéndole señas para salir del tren. Los tres chicos no respondieron, hermione miraba como el arrogante chico se alejaba con un odio que se podía rebelar de sus ojos.

-Es curioso como algunos intentan sobresalir tirando a otros abajo- dijo Harry pensativo sonriéndole a su amiga para que esta se sintiera mejor.

Caminaban sobre el húmedo suelo aproximándose a la entrada de Hogwarts, Hermione se quedo atrás algo pensativa por el sueño que acababa de tener, últimamente había tenido constantemente extraños sueños, donde en todos reinaba la oscuridad la angustia. La chica ia mirando a la nada hasta que sintió que callo sobre el suelo… "Que estupi.da" pensó la chica poniéndose algo colorada, sentía un poco de vergüenza por haberse caído ahí al frente de todos, estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había una raíz de un viejo árbol, levanto la cabeza para parase y se encontró con una mano que tomaba la suya y la ponía de pie, la chica miro quien había sido la persona y se encontró cara a cara con Víctor Krum.

La chica sintió una gran alegría y ganas de abrazar a un viejo amigo a quien no veía ya hace mucho.

-¡Que haces acá!- dijo la chica sonriendo abrasándolo con fuerzas

-¡Me da gusto verte!-dijo el chico sonriente- como ya salí de la escuela de magia me estoy perfeccionando en algunas áreas para ser mejor mago, estoy para ayudar a los profesores mientras ellos me enseñan- La chica se deba cuenta que no lo veía de 4 año, ahora estaba ella en el 6, estos años lo habían cambiado bastante, se veía más grande.

-Siento por interrumpirlos-dijo Snape al ver a los dos chicos en tan cariñoso saludo- pero necesito que me ayude Señor Krum con unos asuntos

-Esta bien- dijo el chico mientras le sonreía a Hermione- mas tarde nos vemos hermione- dijo el chico acercándose hacia donde el profesor mientras la chica seguía su camino.

Ya comenzaba la cena de costumbre de principio de año. Todos se encontraban ya en las mesas esperando a que Dumbledore diera su habitual discurso de bienvenida y el sombrero seleccionador hiciera su trabajo. Todos se encontraban ahí, excepto una persona, Hermione Granger, quien se había retrasado, ya que estaba arreglando su cabello. La chica caminaba sola por los oscuros corredores en dirección al comedor, el silencio reinaba sobre todas las cosas. La chica se sentía extraña, no sabía porque tenía la sensación que ocurrían horribles cosas a las espalda de todos como si la maldad fuera tomando poder poco a poco y nadie lo podría percatar, su corazón latía con intensidad, últimamente cada vez que se encontraba sola sentía esa extraña sensación y sus horribles pesadillas no la dejaban e paz, "¿Qué_ rayos ocurre?",_ pensaba la chica, tenía la sensación de que algo que no era visible estaba diferente en Hogwarts algo oscuro este escondía¿Qué podría llegar a ser?. Algo desconcentro a la chica en sus pensamientos, escuchaba cerca suyo unas risitas de una chica, Hermione sin darles mayor importancia siguió su camino, hasta que se encontró de frente con Draco Malfoy, quien se besaba con la chica que hoy lo acompañaba en el tren, esta reía sin parar "_Que estu.pidos" _pensó Hermione mientras pasaba al lado de esta parejita, daba gracias por no haber sido vista por ellos pues no quería escuchar otro insulto más del rubio.

-¿Que andas asiendo acá Granger?- La chica se helo por completa, el rubio se había percatado se su presencia, la voz del chico era dura y fría.

-Me dirijo hacia el comedor- dijo la chica secamente, mirándolos nuevamente, el rubio tenía a la chica contra la muralla abrazándola por su cintura, encontraba esa escena algo ridícula- donde ustedes dos deberían estar también, -agrego, dándose la vuelta.

-Granger, eres muy aburrida- susurro el chico fríamente, la morena siguió su camino, ya estaba bastante atrasada como para perder el tiempo discutiendo con un chico como Draco Malfoy.

Hermione entro al gran comedor, se veía un ambiente e mucha alegría, todos reían y se abrazaban con amigos que no habían visto en todo el verano, La chica se sentó junto a sus amigos, Juntos reían recordadazo el verano, hasta que Dumbledore dio su tradicional discurso de a principio de año, pero esta vez fue algo extraño, fue bastante breve, se veía a Dumbledore con sus pensamiento en otra parte, pero no faltaba su agradable sonrisa y el sentimiento de tranquilidad que el provocaba. Los chicos comieron hasta saciarse.

Hermione estaba algo pensativa sentada en la mesa, mirando a la nada, hasta que algo ladeserto algo que miro, se percato que la mano de Harry estaba junto a la mano de Luna, "_Es cierto" _recordó hermione, olvidaba que Harry y Luna estaban de novios hace ya una semana, al final de las vacaciones, todo se dio muy rápido en el verano, pero aún así a ella no le había traído a nadie con quien estar. La morena miro a Ginny, haciéndole señas, pues Ginny de siempre había amado a Harry Potter, la pequeña pelirroja solo miro a su amiga con tristeza.

Harry observaba hacia las demás mesas, no pudo evitar sentir un relámpago rodear todo su cuerpo al ver a Draco Malfoy, quien miraba hacia donde ellos estaban sentados seriamente, fríamente. Harry se quedo observándolo de vuelta, se miraban con rivalidad, ninguno movía sus ojos, hasta que Draco los movió al observar que alguien se aproximaba a la mesa de Harry, Harry dirijo su mirada hacia donde la del rubio se sorprendió al ver Viktor Krum acercarse a la mesa. El chico saludo a todos alegremente y luego le pidió a Hermione que lo acompañara hacia la biblioteca.

Harry, luego retomo la posición hacia donde estaba mirando, hacia Draco Malfoy, pero se percato que este ya no miraba hacia su dirección sino que hacia donde Viktor y Hermione se dirigían.

- Viktor, la biblioteca es por ese corredor, no por este- le dijo la chica al chico, quien doblaba por otro.

-Lose Herm, Lose- dijo el chico sonriente siguiendo por el corredor equivocado.

-¿Entonces porque sigues adentradote en este corredor Viktor¿no se supone que vamos a la biblioteca?- La chica paro de caminar _"Que tonta"_ pensó, obviamente el chico no se dirija hacia la biblioteca.

-Se supone- rió dulcemente- en realidad solo quería estar contigo y sabía con esa excusa te podría llevar con migo con facilidad- la chica se sonrojo mientras el sonreía.

-Esta bien lo lograste, entonces ¿hacia donde nos dirigimos?- dijo la chica esperando una respuesta

- Quieres la verdad?- dijo el chico con picardía mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Si- susurro la chica mirando los ojos del chico fijamente, sentía una atmósfera distinta cuando lo miraba a los ojos, sentía que se lograban conectar.

-No lo se- rió el chico- quería estar contigo simplemente- dijo el chico con honestidad, sentandose en el corredor, Hermione de primera no le pareció divertido, pero se quedo ahí quieta mirando al chico fijamente y le causa gracia, pues algo cómico tenía este chico, era imposible enfadarse con el a causa de sus caras, modos. Consiguió sacar una sonrisa de la chica.

-Está bien…-dijo Hermione sentándose junto a él.

Ya era media noche en Hogwarts, la oscuridad y el silencio de la noche reinaba sobre todos los alrededores, la luna brillaba con una gran intensidad. En la sala común de Gryffindor solo figuraban dos personas despiertas, Hermione y Ginny, quienes fumaban cigarros de tabaco, mientras Hermione consolaba a su pequeña amiga.

-Ginny debes irte a dormir, no te preocupes que todo estará mejor a lo veras amiguita, todo pasa por algo, ahora simplemente anda a descansar, mañana veraz que todo estará mejor- Decía hermione abrazando a su amiga con fuerza.

-No herm, no puede mejorar, Herm tu sabe como amo a Harry, y no sabes como me duele que este de novio con Luna, yo a ella la quiero, la quiero también, es mi amiga y se que es una persona increíble, y que tal vez- dolida- se merece más a Harry que yo- Hermione sentía una gran tristeza al ver a Ginny así.

-Ginny, sabes que eras una gran persona, de las pocas que he conocido con ese gran corazón que tienes, Luna también es una gran personas, a veces las cosas no suceden como uno lo espera amiguita pero te aseguro que todo mejorara, después de un largo túnel de oscuridad, siempre se encuentra la luz que nos hace sentir felicidad- Hermione le sonreía a su amiga, mientras esta se paraba y se dirigía a su alcoba.

-Amiga, no se que haría sin ti- susurro la colorida a Hermione mientras cerraba la puerta.

Hermione sentía una extraña sensación, dentro de todo contemplaba a Ginny

"_Que hermoso dentro de todo el sufrimiento de Ginny, que hermoso debe ser ese sentimiento, ese sentimiento de querer tanto a una persona, tanto como para sufrir de esa manera, tanto como para sentir que no puedes seguir viviendo sin su compaña, un sentimiento que no he conocido que, no conoceré tal vez jamás"._

La chica estaba en la sala común todavía, no podría tranquilizarse no sabía porque, esta desvelada. La chica se levanto y se dirigió hacia la salida de la sala común, estaba desesperada y no encontró mejor solución que salir a caminar hacia los corredores de Hogwarts.

Esta todo oscuro todo frío, Hermione no podía ver con claridad hacia donde se dirigía, peor no le importaba, solo le importaba poder relajarse un poco para luego poder conciliar el sueño. Las murallas estaban heladas, los cuadros dormían, y el silencio reinaba sobre todo, para Hermione se le hacia agradable caminar en este escena donde podía ver la gigantesca Luna por los ventanales de los corredores. Hasta que algo rompió toda esta tranquilidad, Hermione comenzó a escuchar extraños murmuros al fondo de un pasillo, la chica se acerco con rapidez, estaba muy cerca de el emisor de los murmuros, pudo reconocer que era parcel, alguien estaba hablando parcel en los pasillos de Hogwarts a altas horas de la noche, la chica se volvió rápidamente y pudo reconocer la figura de Viktor Krum en las horrillas del corredor, y escucho unos pasos que se alejaban con rapidez sin distinguir de quien podría haber sido.

-Viktor-susurro la chica mirándolo fijamente sorprendida, muchas ideas pasaban por su cabeza con gran rapidez.

-Herm!- El chico dio un salto hacia atrás, como si se hubiera asustado, sorprendido al ver a la chica donde menos esperaba encontrársela- que haces aquí a estas horas?

-Viktor, que haces aquí? Tan tarde, y mas encima hablando parcel?- dijo la chica asustada, no entendía lo que ocurría, solo quería saber que ocurría, poner la pieza que no encajaba en este puzzle.

-Estaba respirando un poco de aire- dijo el chico con rapidez titubeando un poco

- Y hablando parcel?-dice la chica intentando entender, temía lo peor.

-EEE- titubea- si estaba hablando parcel Herm- dice el chico intentando relajarse- ¿Por qué me mieras de esa manera herm¿que te ocurre?

-No todo el mundo hala parcel, es más muy pocos lo hablan no siendo seguidores de…-pensativa

- De Voldemort?- ríe- ¡por favor Herm, sabes que estoy acá para perfeccionarme como mago, y estoy aprendiendo este idioma, para ampliar mis fronteras de conocimiento- la chica se sintio algo aliviada, pero ¿de quien eras los pasos que salieron escapando?

-Con quien estabas?- dice la chica duramente, intentando convencerse con lo que el chico le había dicho.

-Pues solo Herm¿con quien más estaría?- dice el chico riendo de la extraña reacción de la chica.

-Escuche unos pasos por acá- dice la chica paranoicamente

-Herm, no somos las únicas personas por acá, si no lo olvidas, Probablemente alguien daba vueltas al igual que tu y que yo- dice Viktor acercándose a la chica

-Tienes razón, que tonta soy Viktor- El chico se le acerca tanto que estaban a milímetros a que sus narices rozaran

-y...herm..como a ido todo? – cambiando el tema, pues estaba nervioso por como lo miraba la chica.

-Todo.. bien, igual que siempre-por dentro sabia que no estaba todo "tan" bien, pero no se iba a empezar a desahogar con penas de una chica- Lo único que me a preocupado más a sido, Harry por la muerte de…

-(interrumpe) Sirius Black-dice pensativo.

- Si él-continua- pues me Harry – expresión triste- Es mi amigo, se que todavía no lo supera…

-Herm, no sufras por lo que les ocurra a los demás, el debe ser fuerte, ya a soportado muchas cosas, esto debe ser una más que soportar-lo dice ayudándola, se veía rodeado por un aire misterioso.

-Lose Viktor, pero ahora esta de novio con Luna- pensativa, recordaba también el sufrimiento de Ginny- le ayudará a estar mejor…

-Lo ves, siempre hay posibilidades para poder mejorar, aunque a veces estemos ciegos y no las veamos- pensativo- A parte es bueno tener una compañía en el sentido amoroso, sirve de mucho como apoyo- Hermione deseaba saber lo que era, pero sin embargo sentía que nuca averiguaría lo que era amar a una persona.

-Debes tener razón- susurro Hermione

-¿Cómo que debo, nunca has sido novia de nadie?- La chica se sonrojo un poco, se sentía algo ridícula pues nunca lo había sido, nunca había tenido nada especial con nadie, nadie que amara, solo sueño tontos sin sentido o sin rumbo.

-En realidad no- noto una cara de sorpresa en la cara de Viktor- no se lo que se debe sentir, y tu Viktor¿Has tenido alguna novia?

-En realidad he tenido varias novias, pero en realidad de ninguna me he enamorado,- La mira fijamente- nunca e sentido realmente algo tan fuerte por nadie, como dicen que es- observa como Hermione lo mira con atención, sintió que alo mejor la hizo sentir mal al haberle dicho que había tenido varias cuando ella ni uno solo, por lo que añadió- Oviamente e soñado con varias chicas, pero algunas con las que nunca en mi vida podría llegar a estar en realidad…

-Viktor, siempre se debe luchas por lo que deseas, siempre se puede alcanzar- dijo Hermione acogedoramente para hacerlo sentir mejor

-Te he enviado cartas- Cambio el tema con rapidez el chico-gracias por contestármelas- sonrió.

-Gracias a ti por enviármelas- dijo la chica impulsivamente, se sintió algo sonrojada- pero volviendo a lo otro Viktor, debes luchar por lo que quieres con todo tu corazón, pues no será que pase el tiempo y más tarde te arrepientas al ver lo que perdiste sin haber luchado por eso dejando todo.

-Tienes razón- sonrió el chico tomandole una mano, Hermione se sorprendió por lo que el chico hacía, no sabia porque sintió u salto de su corazón- Veamonos más, pues hace ya bastate tiempo que leeríamos avernos visto- El chico se le acercaba cada vez más- Herm, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de volver a verte- le besa la mejilla a la chica- Buenas noches Herm, nos vemos mañana, cuídate mucho- se da la vuelta y se pierde entre la oscuridad del corredor

-Buenas noches- susurra la chica pensativa, viendo como el chico se alejaba, se sentía algo extraña.

Hermione se dirigía hacia la sala común, ya era bastante tarde y debía dormir ya que no podía estar su primer día de clases dormida, sería muy perjudicativo, pesaba la chica. Volvía a sentir tranquilidad, los corredores seguían en su eterna serenidad, quedaba poco ya para llegar a la sala común, la oscuridad y el silencio seguían en su reinado absoluto.

De pronto la chica sintió que choco de frente con alguien.

-¿Quien rayos es?- grito este personaje fríamente, su voz era totalmente reconocible, Draco Malfoy, esa voz era reconocible en cualquier circunstancia, siempre tan fría, tan dura, llena de odio.

La chica lo ignoró y siguió su camina, ya había logrado conseguir tranquilidad para descansar, no quería alterarse discutiendo con el rubio.

-¿Quién eres he dicho?- dijo el chico algo molesto, hermione sentía como se acercaba- ¿Quién eres¿para que escapas?

La chica continuaba caminando sin darle importancia, mientras seguía escuchando los pasos del chico a sus espaldas, hasta que de pronto sintió como la tomaba de un brazo con fuerza sin dejarla ir, acerco su cara a la suya para poder reconocer quien era, la chica no podía moverse, la tomaba con mucha fuerza, estaban tan cerca. Hasta que el chico la soltó lentamente.

-Así que eres tu Granger- dijo fríamente observándola fijamente, la chica se volteo y siguió caminando, pero este nuevamente la toma del brazo y la gira con brusquedad.- ¿Qué haces tu aquí por estas horas?- dijo el chico si parpadear, apretando con fuerza el brazo de la chica causándole dolor.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Draco,- dijo la chica soltándose, volteándose nuevamente, esta vez el chico le toma el brazo con más fuerza y brusquedad y la pone frente a él, la chica intentaba salir de sus brazos pero él era más fuerte, no la dejaba ir.

-Para que perder el tiempo- susurro el chico aferrándola con más fuerzas- ¿Para que Hermione¿Para que¿Para que perder el tiempo?- se queda mirándola fijamente por unos segundos, sus ojos tenían una expresión diferente, extraña que la chica nunca había visto, vio una pequeña pizca de calor, pero esta desapareció inmediatamente, el chico la soltó con brusquedad, y se alejo de ella, hasta perderse entre los corredores, la chica alcanzo a escuchar un susurro proveniente del chico que decían _"Buenas noches"_ ¿Sería posible lo que escucho de la boca de aquel chico, La chica se rió por dentro, que patético pensaba, nunca ocurriría eso, debía ser su imaginación, ya estaba cansada y debía dormir, Aunque un gran temor la invadía, pues últimamente le daba pánico dormir, pues sus horribles pesadillas regresaban a su mente.

Era un día nublado y corrían suaves brisas. Hermione estaba en el jardín hablando conGinny. Herm estaba muy cansada, pues nuevamente sufrió con sus horribles pesadillas, no la dejaron descansar en toda la noche, soñaba cosas confusas, difíciles de descifrar.

-Herm, ya se que por lo que te voy a decir te vas a enfurecer pero no me lo puedo guardar -dice Ginny burlonamente

-Que ocurre-dijo Hermione sintiendo una gran curiosidad.

-He notado que Viktor esta siempre mirándote a escondidas-sonríe-y siempre que tiene la oportunidad de hablarte o estar junto a ti, la aprovecha al máximo-dijo Ginney sin poder reír, pues esas situaciones cohibían mucho a la morena. Hermione se sonrojo, para ser honesta, a ella le fascinaba Viktor, lo encontraba un chico muy inteligente y apuesto, que mas podía pedir una chica.

-Ginny!-grita exaltada algo avergonzada, sentía una gran vergüenza.

-Herm! Sabía! que te ibas a molestar!-dice la pelirroja riendo del color sandía de las mejillas de su amiga.

-Ginny, tienes toda la razón, de hecho quería hablar de eso ahora con tigo-dice hermione sonriendo algo nerviosa.

-Mira!- interrumpe Ginny a su amiga exaltadamente- ¡Espera un poco¡Ahí esta!- Ahí estaba el chico en la escalera que daba con el jardín, mirando en dirección a la morena con una gran sonrisa. – ¡Lo ves¡Te dije Herm!

-Ginny!-dice Hermione exaltada y sonriendo-La verdad es que, es que¡es que¡Viktor me agrada bastante, Pero la verdad no lo conozco lo suficiente, pero en realidad es muy guapo, muy inteligente ¿Qué más podría pedir una chica, me gustaría conocerlo más…

-Herm! - susurra la pelirroja sonriendo burlonamente, luego su cara se pone un poco más seria- Herm entonces ve por él.

-Tu crees?-dice la chica algo dudosa, quería ir a hablar con él, pero no sabía si alo mejor lo hostigaría mucho.

-Anda, Herm, yo estaré acá bien, vamos anda amiga- Sonreía

Hermione le sonrío a la pelirroja y se paro decidida hacia donde él, miro hacia atrás hacia donde Ginny, quien le sonreía, pero esa hermoza sonrisa de pronto se comenzó a transformar en feas y amargas lagrimas¿Por qué no podía estar con la persona que amaba, "que injusta es la vida", pensó Hermione mirándola fijamente, observo como la pelirroja se tapaba su cara y salía corriendo hacia dentro, no quería que la vieran llorar, Hermione olvido a Viktor por completo y se dio vuelta para seguir a su amiga, pero Viktor le tapo el camino.

-Herm! Como estas?- el chico noto como la chica miraba hacia donde Ginny se fue- que miras Herm?

-No, no es nada Viktor- la chica se sienta a su lado, sentía tristeza al ver triste a su amiga, no le gustaba que la gente que quería se sintiera mal.

-Me e acordado bastante hoy de ti- sonrió el chico- Como te ha ido?

Los dos chicos conversaron por un buen rato, Tenían mucho de que hablar, mucho en común, se encontraban interesantes mutuamente su conversación era fluida. La chica se sentía alegre, cómoda, no podía creer que existiera alguien así en este mundo.

-Hola Viktor, como andas?- La chica escucho la voz y se dio vuelta, "¡QUE?", pensó¿que rayos hacia Draco Malfoy ahí, sintió la chica una patada en el estomago, no soportaba a ese chico.

-Draco amigo, Bien acá con muy buena compañía- Draco miro seriamente a Hermione

-Ya lo veo- Dijo Draco con ironía, Hermione no podía creer como seres tan opuestos se podían llegar a conocerse, no pudo evitar el impulso de preguntar.

-¿Cómo es que ustedes se conocen?- dice la chica sorprendida

-Lo lo que- Titubea un poco- Lo que ocurre es que en el verano, fuimos al mismo a la misma parte- dice Krum rápidamente- ósea tu entiendes, viaje para un lugar donde Draco también se encontraba- su corazón latía con rapidez, algo extraño había en su mirada.

-No sabía que conocías a Granger- dijo Draco con un tono irónico, pero Hermione no pudo entender porque era su razón.

-Si, la conozco ya hace unos años- dijo el chico abrasándola por el hombro, la chica se sentía tan cómoda con él, pero Draco nublaba su comodidad, todavía seguía alo sorprendida, pues Viktor y Draco aparentemente eran seres totalmente distintos, Krum era tan cálido y amable, Draco tan frío y cruel.

-En realidad fue una coincidencia que se hallan encontrado en el mismo lugar en las vacaciones¿Adonde fueron?- La chica quería entender todo bien.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Granger- dijo Draco mirandola fijamente, como si le molestara su presencia a miles de kiómetros.

-La verdad es que la pasamos muy bien y nos conocimos mucho, pero lo siento Herm, otro día hablaremos de eso, temo que debo irme, pues debo ir a ayudar a Snape en unos asuntos- Viktor besa la mejilla de la chica y le da una palmada en la espalda a Draco- Herm, más tarde nos vemos he?- Viktor sigue caminado, Draco y Hermione se quedaron ahí solos, Hermioe s quedo viendo como Viktor se alejaba, y se dio vuelta y le susurro unas palabras a Draco, algo como _"Espero que no harás lo que pienso", _Mientras Draco hacía un signo negativo con su cabeza.

Hermione se paró para ir en busca de Ginny, pues la había dejado preocupada, además no tenía interés en quedarse ahí con Draco obviamente el tampoco iba a tener e estar ahí con ella.

-¡Detente Granger!- le ordenó el chico, Hermione no entendía que le ocurría a Draco, y se dio vuelta para ver que quería este arrogante chico.

-¿Que quieres Malfoy, no tengo todo el día- dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, demostrándole que él no era superior, Hermione no quería oír otro insulto preveniente de este chico.

-Nada-dijo el rubio sin pestañar- Mira a tus espaldas, nunca sabrás con quien te puedas encontrar- el chico hablo tan fríamente que el cuerpo de la chica se heló por completo¿Qué le quería decir el chico, no entendía Herm.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tome tu frase?-dijo Hermione lo más antipáticamente posible- Positivamente- irónicamente- aunque lo dudo proviniendo de ti, preocupado para que no me ocurra nada, o – ríe antipáticamente- Negativamente, que seguramente lo es, como todo lo que dices, ya que quieres asustarme o algo por el estilo.

-Como tu quieras Granger- dijo Draco seriamente mirando con odio a la morena, se dio la vuelta, y dio unos pasos- ¿No pretenderás cerebrito, que te explique cada frase que digo?- dijo el chico con sarcasmo mientras seguía su camino. Hermione se quedo ahí quieta pensativamente¿que rayos le quería decir Draco?

-Herm¿Donde has estado!- dijo Harry alegremente al ver a su amiga entrar a la sala común- no te hemos visto en todo el día- la chica se sentava junto a los demás, mientars sonreía.

-En realidad en ningún lugar especial-dijo la chica sonriendo sabiendo que no era cierto, pues haber estado con Viktor fue algo especial, y diferente- Asiendo diferentes quehaceres chicos¿y ustedes?

Los chicos estuvieron alegremente hablando por un buen rato, ya comenzaba la noche nuevamente.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Entrada casa Slytherin - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Malfoy, te estaba buscando compadre-dice confiadamente Viktor Krum a Draco, quien esperaba al rubio hace un rato en la entrada de su casa.

-¿Que ocurre Krum,- dijo Malfoy mientras seguía a el moreno quien se alejaba de la entrada de la casa de Slytherin.- ¿Algún inconveniente?

- No Draco, va todo a la perfección-dice Viktor con Satisfacción.

- Que buena noticia – dijo Draco mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su frió rostro extrañamente sintió una puntada en su corazón, como si en su interior, en su inconsciente, no le agradara lo que ocurría.- Entonces¿de que me quieres hablar? Pues estoy cansado así que apúrate- Draco, temía que supiera Viktor lo que tramaba, aunque en realidad no tenía como hacerlo.

-No se, solo quería saber si va todo bien por tu lado amigo- Dijo Krum mientras prendía un cigarro de tabaco, Draco sintió un gran alivio.

-Si, todo bien- dijo Draco mientras prendía otro cigarro de tabaco- Aquí, simplemente rodeado en esta escuela llena de idiot4s- El chico se sentó en una orilla del corredor junto a Viktor.

-Draco tranquilízate- reía Krum

-Losé, debo soportar un poco más- dijo el rubio- todo cambiará…

Las noches de Hermione seguían rodeadas por la intranquilidad, la desesperación que no le lograba dar un porque. La chica estaba sobre su cama intentando conciliar el sueño, más no lo lograba, miraba una hermosa pulserita de mostacillas negras brillantes que Viktor le había regalado hace unos días, algunas noches lograba dormir cuando la miraba por un buen rato, no sabía porque estas le hacían pensar en el chico, teniendo así un sentimiento de tranquilidad y protección, pero esta vez no daba resultado, sus párpados no querían reposar. Se sentó a la orillas de la ventana que estaba junto a su cama y miraba hacia los alrededores de Hogwarts, todo estaba tan tranquilo, sin embargo no le daba el porque a la inquietud de su alma. Saco un cigarrillo de tabaco y lo prendió con lentitud. Estuvo ahí por un buen rato, y no había caso, la chica no lograba conciliar el sueño. Se paro con lentitud para no despertar a sus compañeras de habitación. Salio de la sala común y fue a dar como de costumbre vueltas por los corredores, lograba tranquilizarse, excepto en 3 ocasiones, donde se había encontrado a Malfoy con diferentes compañías nocturnas, donde recibía dolorosos insultos del chico que la dejaban exaltada.

Todo estaba oscuro, Hermione se había alejado bastante de la sala común, lograba tranquilizarse lentamente. La chica se sentó en un corredor muy oscuro, donde no era posible verse hasta la punta de la nariz. Se quedo ahí durante un buen rato con su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. De repente algo logro quitarle la tranquilidad que comenzaba a ganar, sentía pasos que se aproximaban, su corazón comenzaba a latir con gran intensidad "_RAYOS" _pensaba, si fuese algún profesor estaría acabada. Su corazón latía a mil y sentía cada vez los pasos más cerca suyo, hasta que estos pararon justo al frente suyo. Su corazón estaba en su garganta.

-A si que aquí estas preciosa- La chica no entendía lo que ocurría, no pudo reconocer la voz de quien hablaba- ¿Qué¿No me vas a decir nada?- El muchacho se sentó junto a la morena y la abrazó por la espalda. – ¿Así que andas difícil?- el chico ríe suspironamente, abrazándola con más fuerza, Hermione no lograba comprender que ocurría¿Quien rayos era aquel muchacho¿Con quien diablos la confundía¿Que rayos pretendía?.

El chico la abrazaba con fuerza, seguramente la debía estar confundiéndola por otra muchacha. Se le acercaba cada vez más y más, Hermione no sabía que hacer, pues seria muy vergonzoso irse y que el chico viera que no era quien pretendía y que se burlase al frente de todo el mundo de ella, la chica no sabía que hacer, ese chico estaba muy cerca, sentía como sus brazos la envolvían posesivamente, con pasión, sentía su suave olor agradable, el rostro del chico comenzaba a rozar el suyo, la chica no sabía que hacer pues los labios del chico comenzaban a rozar los suyos suavemente, mientras comenzaba a darle un tierno beso, Hermione sin saber que hacer le correspondió, se quedo mirando al chico fijamente, no podía reconocer quien era, el chico le comenzaba a acariciar el cabello suavemente, mientras acercaba su cara a la de la chica mientras la tocaba con sus manos.

El chico retiro sus manos del rostro de la chica, el cuerpo de Hermione se heló por completo ¿Aquel incógnito chico habrá descubierto que ella no era quien pretendía? Sentía como el la miraba fijamente, el corazón de la morena volvía a latir con gran intensidad, se quedo ahí quieta sin saber que hacer, hasta que sintió como este chico se le acercaba nuevamente con más fuerza y pasión envolviéndola e sus vitales brazos, una pasión desenfrenada que nunca había sentido Hermione de los chicos que había besado antes.

Hermione le correspondía, pero de pronto algo la paralizo, algo la hizo alejarse del desconocido muchacho con brusquedad, a su cabeza no pudo evitar pensar en Krum "_¿Qué rayos hacer hermione granger?", _pensó la chica con rabia, ella sentía que no debía estar besando a este chico, no, pues sentía extrañamente por primera vez que de alguna manera su corazón le correspondía a Viktor.

Se paró con rapidez y salio corriendo hundiéndose entre la oscuridad.

-¿Adonde vas?- dijo el chico fríamente al ver que la chica se iba deprisa, pero ya era tarde, Hermione ya estaba demasiado lejos para oírlo.

El chico se quedo ahí quieto sentad apoyado en la pared, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, no quería aceptarlo. Se puso de pie y camino hacia su sala común, todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, la noche la agradaba por completa, mientras más oscura, más le era agradable, mientras más aterradora, más valiente se sentía. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, la había confundido a Hermione Granger con Pansy Parkinson, no sabía porque se sentía tan extraño, como si le hubiera agradado lo que ocurrió, pero no quería, no podía aceptarlo. No entendía su impulsiva reacción, luego de haberle dado un suave beso a su "supuesta" Pansy, reconocido por su aroma que odiaba quien era, Granger, pero no pudo controlar sus impulsos y la besó con pa.sión, "_Cuando se trata de chicas no me puedo controlar" _se intentó de dar mil excusas, para poder entender de su reacción, dejándose claro a si mismo que fue un impulso que simplemente no significó nada, que mejor esa chica estuviera bajo tierra.

-A si que por aquí andas Draco, andaba buscándote- Krum se le acerca al rubio quien no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, solo quería ordenar su mente y descansar, El chico siguió de largo por el corredor- ¿Que te sucede Malfoy¿Porque sigues de largo?- el chico sigue caminando ignorando a Krum- ¿No ves que quiero hablarte?

- Viktor déjame en paz - dijo el chico fríamente doblando por el corredor.

-¿Que te ocurre Draco, es importante¡tu sabes porque!- dijo el chico siguiéndolo, pero Draco siguió su camino con rapidez dejando a Viktor atrás, no quería estar ni hablar con nadie, no podía creer que había besado a esa maldit.a sangre sucia¿Cómo rayos lo había hecho, suerte la chica no se había percatado de quien era él.

**Seguía por los corredores a paso apresurado, hasta encontrase frente a la entrada de su casa, Slythering, estaba apunto de acercarse a la puerta, hasta que escucho algo que lo hizo quedarse helado, era un grito de horror proveniente de las cuerdas vocales de Granger, no se equivocaría. Algo debía ocurrir, su corazón latía con gran rapidez, no sabía si irse e ignorar lo que ocurría o ir a averiguarlo.**


End file.
